This invention relates to apparatus for catching drips from open liquid containers during use of the containers, and more particularly to a combined liquid container lid and mating drip pan, the drip pan being matable with a plurality of lid sizes to stabilize a liquid container and to catch liquid drips from the container when the lid is fixed to the bottom of the container and the drip pan is mated with the lid.
Liquids, such as paint, are commonly sold in standard sized containers having a large upper opening. For example, paint is commonly sold to the public in pint, quart and gallon-size metallic cans having an upper opening essentially the diameter of the can. In use, a paint brush is typically dipped into paint in the can and then removed, frequently resulting in dripping of paint onto the outside of the can and surrounding surfaces. As paint, or other liquid, runs down the outside of the can, it can collect on a supporting surface for the can causing clean-up problems or damage to the supporting surface.
Many prior attempts have been made to mitigate the problems associated with liquid drips from liquid containers. For example:
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 2,065,591 to Kasik, Dec. 29, 1936 discloses a deep dish drip pan with spring loaded hold-down straps, securing the pan to pail.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,926 to Miller, May 17, 1960 discloses a drip pan for trash containers, in which the pan has a central, tight fitting collar to permit the trash container to be placed in the collar and be secured therein. The unit is made of resilient material so as to be retained on the container.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,713 to Nicholson, May 1, 1951 discloses a band for attaching to the bottom of a paint can, and the bank is attached by a spring strap to a drip pan. Clips, welded to the pan hold the band in the pan.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,967 to Sawyer, Mar. 18, 1952 discloses a drip pan for a drinking cup. This pan has a deep, central collar for the cup. The cup must be of exact size so as to be held in the collar.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,074 to Hayes, Sept. 20, 1971 discloses a stepped pan as a securing cover for the paint can, and on reversing the pan, it makes a drip-pan into which the paint can may be set, but not attached.
(6) U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,163 to Martin, Jan. 31, 1978 discloses a multi-step drip pan for a paint can. The steps provide seating for several sizes of cans, and an adjustable length strap with hooks on each end holds a can on the appropriate step in the pan.
The present invention relates to a combination container lid and drip pan assembly wherein a container lid, such as a paint can lid, is adapted to fit over and form a seal with the top or bottom rolled outer rim of a container and is provided with a flange extending outwardly from a central portion of the outer surface of the lid, and wherein a drip pan having integral side and bottom walls is provided with a groove in the upper surface of the bottom wall of the drip pan, the groove in the drip pan being adapted to mate with, receive and seat the flange on the container lid to retain the lid in substantially fixed relationship with respect to the drip pan when the flange is received and seated in the groove.
Included among the objects and advantages of the invention is to provide a combined container lid and drip pan assembly having cooperating means for reversibly mounting the container lid onto the drip pan when the lid is mounted on the bottom of a container, such as a paint can.
Another object of the invention is to provide a reusable container lid and drip pan assembly which is sufficiently inexpensive to provide a throw-away unit.
Another object of the invention is to provide a drip pan adapted to accommodate a plurality of standard size containers and mating container lids.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a combined container lid and drip pan assembly which is reversibly securable to a container bottom to provide a stabilizing base for the container.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a container lid and drip pan assembly having a container lid, such as a paint can lid, suitable for advertising giveaways.